The invention relates to a parlor game for a number of participants that seeks to combine all of the advantageous, enjoyable features of conventional parlor games, such as Monopoly (U.S. Pat. No. 2,026,082), with numerous other features adding to the variety and excitement of the game so that it generally approximates real life situations. The game according to the invention is more true to life than Monopoly since it has various educational fulfillment requirements that determine one's ability to purchase various of the game board sections. The game board sections relate to businesses as opposed to real property, and one increases the value thereof by obtaining employees for running the businesses.
Additionally, the game according to the invention provides for limited credit purchases of the businesses, reflecting the availability of credit in real life, and also provides a number of different features that add to the variety and enjoyment thereof including four different sets of instructional cards, including one set that qualifies one for further education, and option rights for the purchase of different properties besides those upon whcih a participant's game piece lands. Additionally, a number of lottery cards are provided so that the game might be enjoyed by young children, a very much simplified game utilizing the same board being provided when the lottery cards are employed.
In summary, the game according to the present invention has a frame work providing a more real nexus with modern life than many prior art games, and provides a wide variety of decisions confronting each player at each stage of the game.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide an enjoyable parlor board game. This and other objects of the invention will become clear from an inspection of the detailed description of the invention, and from the appended claims.